Going Digital
by EvergreenGirl
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get sucked into the internet, and it's '80's references galore as the dynamic duo battle their way through 7 levels of CGI bosses. Will they make it out in 1 'bit?
1. Part 1

**EvergreenGirl:** Hey RS fans! If you know Regular Show, then you know how often they use '80's references. This fanfic is devoted to just that! Since there are so many '80's references (and a '70's and '90's reference) in this story, I've listed them at the very bottom of the each chapter, in case you didn't catch it. **Please review!**

**Going Digital**

Mordecai and Rigby were picking up trash in the park near the house when Rigby spotted something. "Hey, Mordecai, check it! Someone left a baseball lying around."

"So? People leave all kinds of stuff in the park," the blue jay commented.

Rigby picked up the baseball. "You wanna play _caaaaaatch_?"

"Dude, you know if Benson saw us playing instead of picking up trash, he'd fire us."

The raccoon frowned. "Oh, come on," he whined.

Mordecai took his wad of trash to the nearest garbage can, but gasped when he saw its contents. "Rigby, look!" he exclaimed, lifting a perfectly good laptop out of the trash.

"Why'd somebody throw that away?"

Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know, man. It looks awesome."

"Let me see it," Rigby said, reaching for the computer.

"No. I found it. Go play with your baseball."

"I don't wanna play with my baseball! Come on, _Mordecai!_"

Rigby tried to snatch the laptop out of his hands, but Mordecai lifted it up too high for Rigby to reach. "That's no fair! I wanna trade!" Rigby complained.

Mordecai laughed. "Like I'd _ever_ trade my awesome computer for your stupid ball?!"

Rigby moaned and threw the ball as hard as he could. He stared in dread as it smashed through one of the house's windows. "Now look what you did!" Mordecai yelled. "What the heck, Rigby! When Benson finds out, we're BOTH gonna be in trouble!"

"It's your fault! You should've just let me see it!"

"Ugh, don't try to blame this on me! That was ALL you!"

Mordecai sat on the park bench, opened up the laptop, and pushed the power button. "What're you doing?" Rigby asked, hopping up beside him.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone to fix the window for cheap."

The screen flickered on, and a message displayed on the screen: _Initiate internet entrance sequence?_

Mordecai looked at the message for a moment, then pressed ENTER on the keyboard. A bright, blue beam shot out of the webcam, pulling Mordecai and Rigby in like a black hole. "Whoa!" they hollered as they felt their molecules being rearranged.

The two friends were sucked through a tunnel of binary code, and spat out in a completely empty, never ending, white room. "Where are we?" Rigby asked, his voice echoing.

"I think we're in the computer!"

"_Then you would think wrong!_" a strangely loud, masculine voice boomed. "_You're not in the computer, you're in the internet!_"

"How do we get out of here?" Mordecai asked, looking up into the nothingness.

"_You have to beat the 7 bosses of 7 levels. Then you will be returned._"

"If this is the internet, then why's nothing here?" Rigby wondered.

"_This is the waiting room._"

"Oh," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

A door materialized in front of them. When it opened, it was at least five feet thick. "That's a big door," Rigby stated.

The duo reluctantly walked through the doorway, floating off into what looked like outerspace, just pixelated. The thick door slammed behind them. "Whoa, it's like we're in space!" Mordecai exclaimed, and flailed his limbs in an attempt to move.

"In space, no one can eat ice cream," Rigby said.

"Really, Rigby? You just had to say that, didn't you?"

Rigby grinned deviously. "In space, no one can hear you scream."

"Uuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhh, Rigby! We aren't in space! Dude, what is with you?"

"You know that one was funny," he countered, proudly lifting his head up high.

A giant, computer animated dragon flew out of nowhere, breathing fire in their direction. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed, trying to float away.

"Dude, I bet this is the first boss," Mordecai told Rigby after the fire dissipated.

"How do we beat him?"

"I don't know. I wish we had that long sword from the online game we played last night."

Suddenly, a long sword appeared in Mordecai's hand. "Hey, how'd you do that?" asked Rigby.

Before Mordecai could respond, the dragon lunged toward them, just barely missing them. "Pathetic Earthlings, who can save you now?" the dragon spat.

"He can talk?" Rigby mused in a shrill voice.

"Of course I can talk!" the dragon growled, spewing large balls of flames at them.

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!" cried Rigby.

Mordecai shot a glare at his friend. The dragon flew at Mordecai, but he held out his sword, sticking the dragon in its chest. The beast wailed in pain and exploded into a million pieces of chicken. Mordecai grabbed a piece. "Chicken?"

"It's the internet, remember?" Rigby told him. "There's all kinds of weird things on the internet."

A portal opened beneath them, and they fell, Mordecai's sword vanishing. They landed in what looked like the kitchen of a house. Pixelated, crimson liquid coated the floor. Rigby cringed. "Ew, what is this, blood?"

"Aw, sick!" Mordecai yelled. "Ugh, this is a nightmare!"

"You'll wish it were only a nightmare . . ."

"Dude, if you quote one more thing from-"

"Who's there?" a little girl's innocent voice interrupted.

The girl came out from behind the kitchen door. "I'm Rigby," he greeted her.

Mordecai punched Rigby's arm. "OW!" he cried.

"Why'd you tell her your name? For all we know she could be evil."

"She's just a kid! Don't tell me your afraid of kids, Mordecai?"

"Are you the next boss?" the girl asked, quivering slightly.

"No. We're looking for the next boss," Mordecai explained.

"What level did you just come from?" she wondered.

Rigby replied, "We just beat level one."

"What level are you on?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm supposed to be on level 50. I've been trapped in here for at least a year, I think. I'm Sierra. What's your name?"

"Mordecai. Wait, did you say 'level 50'?"

"Yes."

"But you should've gotten out on level 7. What're you still doing here?"

"The IM told me I had to get to level 100 to get out."

"IM?"

"The Internet Master. The guy at the beginning. The amount of levels he makes you go through depends from person to person. You two got lucky having only 7 levels."

An eardrum-bursting shriek rang through the building. "What was that?" Rigby whimpered, hiding behind Mordecai.

"That's the next boss," the little girl whispered, and ran out of the house.

A CGI cat, which looked like it was made out of pastries, floated through the floor and in front of Mordecai and Rigby. "Awww, it's so cute!" cried Rigby.

The cat bared its teeth and screeched again. Mordecai and Rigby yelped, clamping their hands over their ears. "How are we supposed to beat it without going deaf?" Mordecai yelled over the noise.

"Oooo, I know! Science created him. Now Chuck Norris must destroy him," Rigby screamed.

Mordecai looked unassuredly at Rigby. But sure enough, a pixelated Chuck Norris appeared, and took the pastry cat out with one roundhouse kick before vanishing. Mordecai sighed in relief when he uncovered his ears. "Really, dude? Using an '80's movie reference to beat level 2?"

"What? It's the internet! I can use whatever the heck I want as long as it's online!"

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here as soon as possible."

"Hey, where'd the girl go?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Don't know. But we don't have time to try to find her. If we don't get out of here before Benson sees the broken window, we're screwed."

They ran to the kitchen door, but when they opened it, they met a never ending sea of 1's and 0's. Rigby poked Mordecai's arm. "What is that?"

"It looks like a sea of binary code."

Rigby pointed to a small rowboat. "Hey, look! There's a boat!"

Mordecai and Rigby got in the boat that floated near the doorway, and began to row. When Rigby glanced out at enormous waves of numbers crashing around, he said, "We're gonna need a bigger boat."

"What? That's from the '70's, not the '80's, dude," Mordecai remarked snarkily.

"I know. But I just had to! Besides, that's a good movie!"

"If you like that sort of thing. I had nightmares for a week the first time I saw it."

"Are you afraid of _sharks_?" Rigby retorted.

"No! But I was just a kid when I saw that movie."

Rigby glanced out at the binary water. "Shark!" he yelped.

"Oh, stop it, Rigby! I'm not scared of sharks."

"No, I'm not kidding! There's a shark!"

Mordecai followed Rigby's gaze. A ten foot long shark made of binary code swam at them. "Rigby! Did you have to bring up that stupid movie!?" Mordecai shrieked.

Rigby furiously paddled at the water with his hands in an attempt to move the boat. "Sorry! I didn't know just thinking about sharks would make one!"

Mordecai handed him an oar. "Row!"

**To Be Continued . . .**

References:

Tron—"That's a big door."

Killer Klowns From Outer Space—"In space, no one can eat ice cream."

Alien—"In space, no one can hear you scream."

Flash Gordon—"Pathetic Earthlings, who can save you now?"

Jerry Lee Lewis—_Great Balls of Fire_

Friday the 13th—"You'll wish it were only a nightmare . . ."

Silent Rage—"Science created him. Now Chuck Norris must destroy him."

Jaws—"We're gonna need a bigger boat."


	2. Part 2

**EvergreenGirl:** Here you go guys! The next chapter has arrived in my mind! I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm over it! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby rowed as fast as they could, the shark hot on their trail. "FASTER!" the raccoon wailed.

"I'm trying!"

They sped forward. Mordecai gasped when he saw something disturbing in the distance. "What is that?" Rigby asked the blue jay.

Mordecai pointed. "It's a whirlpool!"

The numbers swirled around in a giant, menacing looking circle. They tried to go around it, but the pull was too strong. They suddenly felt heat at their back, and craned their necks to look. The binary code shark was spewing fire. "Really? Fire again?!" Mordecai complained. "The shark must be the 3rd boss."

The shark was too far away for the fire to reach them, but they still felt the heat. "At least this can't get any worse," Mordecai muttered.

"Don't say that!" Rigby shrieked. "We could be stuck in a bomb shelter for 35 years!"

"Did you _have _to say that!? Now it's probably going to happen!"

The whirlpool expanded, sucking them - and the shark - underneath the water. Mordecai and Rigby held their breaths and closed their eyes. They were pushed around in the binary code water, and then dropped. When they opened their eyes, they could hardly see. As their eyes adjusted, they noticed they were in a dark cave, the sea of binary code had disapeared. They stood up slowly, groaning in pain. Rigby coughed and hacked. "You okay?" inquired Mordecai.

"Eackk! Ugh, I think I swallowed a zero," he hoarsely sqeaked. He cleared his throat. "Hey, where'd the shark go?"

"Hmm." Mordecai and Rigby looked around. The shark was lying dead next to them.

"I think it drowned," Rigby pointed out.

"Wait, sharks can't really drown, dude."

"Who knows, it's the internet! Oooh, I'm so sorry I got us into this!" Rigby moaned.

Tears swelled up in his eyes. Mordecai put a hand on his buddy's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"But I broke the window!" sobbed Rigby.

"Even if you hadn't broken it, I probably still would've gotten sucked in here. I would've turned on the laptop eventually."

"You're probably right."

"You know what else?" Mordecai paused for dramatic effect. "This is our time, down here."

Rigby grinned at the reference. Mordecai patted Rigby's shoulder. "Just promise me you'll stop referencing stuff."

Rigby scowled. "You know I can't do that!"

A sound floated into their ears. It was a man weeping. "Who's there?" called Mordecai.

"I killed my mother!" the man's voice cried. "My own mother!"

"_Okaaay_," Rigby slowly said. "Next boss?"

"Yeah, dude," Mordecai replied. "Let's kill him."

"Hmmmmm, how should we do it this time?"

"Give me a machine gun!" Mordecai yelled.

Nothing happened. The weeping, CGI man crawled out of the shadows, his eyes full of hurt and . . . evil. "Please?" Mordecai asked, gazing up at the cave ceiling.

A shiny, black machine gun appeared in Mordecai's hands. "Aw yeah-yuh!" Rigby hollered.

"Yippie-ki-yay, mother killer!" Mordecai screamed, rapidly firing his gun at the man.

The man exploded into a million pieces of pie. "OOOOOOoooooohhhh!" the duo shouted, each raising an arm.

"Seriously, though," Mordecai said, "I kinda feel bad for him."

"Oh, ppfff! He killed his mom, he deserved it! Level 5 here we come!"

Mordecai scanned the cave for a way out. There was an old telephone hung neatly on the rocky wall. Mordecai sprinted to it, and Rigby asked, "Who ya gonna call?"

When Mordecai didn't answer, Rigby said, "Ghostbusters!"

Mordecai shot a glare at his friend. "I'm going to see if this thing works, shut up."

He held the phone to his ear. The tone buzzed. "Really, though, who are you gonna call? It's not like someone can just come down here and save us," commented Rigby.

Mordecai hung up the phone and turned around. "Ugh, I wish there was a way out of here."

A door suddenly appeared on the wall next to him. "Man, this is too easy! Like seriously, too easy," Rigby said.

Mordecai grabbed the doorknob. "Wait! Don't go in there! There could be dead things, Mordecai, dead things!" Rigby warned.

"Relax! We only have 2 bosses left, and I'm not wasting time beating them!"

"Oh, forget this! I wish the door was a way out of the internet!" Rigby shouted at the ceiling.

When Mordecai opened the door, the two friends were sucked out of the internet like they were pulled in. Rigby hugged the ground, running his fingers through the park grass. "Free at last!"

"It was that easy?!" Mordecai complained. "If it was that easy, then why didn't you do that before! Dude, we could of been outta there 5 levels ago!"

Rigby shrugged. Mordecai punched him so hard he fell. Grabbing the laptop, Mordecai chucked it into the trash where it belonged. "Mordecai! Rigby! Why's the window broken!?" Benson bellowed.

Rigby ran to the trash and snatched the laptop. "Dude, what're you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"I'd rather fight 100 bosses than have to face Benson's wrath," Rigby explained. "You wanna come with me?"

Mordecai glanced toward the house. Benson was running their way, looking the angriest he'd ever seen him. Mordecai impatiently tapped Rigby's shoulder. "Dude, press ENTER, press ENTER!"

**THE END**

References:

Blast from the Past—stuck in a bomb shelter for 35 years

The Goonies—"This is our time, down here."

Die Hard—"Yippie-ki-yay, mother . . ."

Ghostbuster—"Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

The Goonies—"There could be dead things, Mikey, dead things!"


End file.
